Eagles and Bulls
by nanu107
Summary: Set after Pains and Aches.  A silly piece to discuss what happened to the bull...


**Eagles and Bulls**

Prompt 000: Bull

Author's Ramblings: I've decided to make my own prompt list, you know the kind of list where I put the word I want and just write, or read the whole thing and decide the prompt? That's the list I'm making. Because no one has been able to answer me what happened to that bull after the eagle carried it away, then here's my take on what happened to it. This piece is set after Pains and Aches, just a silly drabble. Enjoy.

"Authorities are still perplexed at how this could have happened and are currently searching for the perpetrators." Whispered the TV softly while Veronica slept peacefully against Balthazar's side, her hair gathered in a simple loose ponytail and wearing a set of pajamas printed with the words _Why Yes, I am Hot_, all over. Becky had dropped them by, considering Veronica had not yet a chance to go out shopping, and lend them to the sorceress. Dave had left earlier that day, accompanying Becky home, while Balthazar just considered resting for the rest of his life. Morgana was defeated, Veronica was free, he was free, and Dave had the self confidence to live with for the rest of his life.

God all he wanted was to take some aspirin and sleep till kingdom come.

Veronica suddenly sat up, eyes still closed.

"Balthazar?"

"Yeah."

"It's cold."

"Yes, come, beloved. It's time to tug you in." She smiled, still sleepy.

"I'll take the oatmeal."

"Leave the oatmeal beloved, just come to bed."

"Alright." And picking Veronica up, forgetting his pains and aches, Balthazar carried her to the small room at the back of Dave's lab, depositing her there gently. "I love you."

"I love you, with every beat…"

"Of my heart." And she kissed him, hand wrapped around his shoulder. "Lay with me."

"Beloved."

"Please, I'm cold." And unable to deny her, Balthazar climbed to bed, wrapping around her form with quiet movements. Veronica sighed and snuggled against him, smiling. "Good night, beloved."

"Good night, Veronica."

And they would have gone to sleep, or at least Balthazar would, if the echoing sound of a phone's ring would not have kept him. But unable to move from his current position, Balthazar had the little thing hover towards him.

Balthazar wasn't answering, so if the man didn't worry, Dave decided he wasn't going to worry either. Dave dropped his cell phone over the desk, and decided to continue reading…

_Dave?_

"Ah!" Dave turned around, and found himself alone in the room. That had been definitely Balthazar's voice. But maybe it was because he was loosing it bad, or paranoid. He took a deep breath and decided to continue his studies.

_ It's bad to ignore your master, Dave._

"What the…?"

_ I can't answer the phone because Veronica is asleep._

A moment of silence, Dave considered dropping the call, because if Balthazar was too close to Veronica to talk to the phone… Who knew what he'd interrupted.

"So how are you…"

_Telepathic connection, you'll learn soon about these._

"Oh, cool."

_ You don't need to speak the words, just… think them._

"Oh." It did make sense, after all he was talking to himself in his room? Even Benet would think he had finally lost it.

_Did you wanted to talk to me?_

_ Yes, I did. Did you see the news tonight?_

_ Not particularly, why?_

_ Balthazar, what happened to that bull?_

_Bull? What bull?_

_The one bull that's suppose to be still close to Battery park, the one Horvath set on you._

_Ah, yes. Don't you remember the eagle carried it away._

_And took it to…?_

_I have no idea, why?_

_Because they found said bull in a steel and barbed wire nest, head first, over the Brooklyn bridge._

Balthazar was quiet for a moment, and Dave thought that probably he'd dropped the connection or something (as if telepathy needed a good signal bar-whatever) and Dave frowned.

_ It's mating season already?_

_ What? Those eagles mate?_

_ Things been what they are… Go fix it._

"What?"

_ Go fix it. You are the Prime Merlinian and I am too tired to even get up, go fix it, get it done and tomorrow I'll give you a cookie._

"How am I supposed to fix that!"

_ Ingenuity heart, and wit. __**You are**__ the Prime Merlinian, figure it out._

And Balthazar fell quiet.

"Hello? Balthazar? Hello!"

Considering how loving Balthazar was with Veronica, adding and multiplying the years and searching for the infinitesimal square root of their solitudes… It was close to minimum or negative to considerate this was a joke and that Balthazar would be arriving any minute now to help. Dave looked down at his books, then turned to the computer's screen and saw the picture of the bull upside down in the nest…

"Aw come on!"


End file.
